113854-what-are-your-thoughts-on-faction-betrayal
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I really dislike the idea honestly. For non RPers faction based races give a definite flavor and structure to the faction. If any schmuck can be in the dominion then what's the difference? how dirty our capital city is? For RPers I feel like this is a case of wanting to be an extra special snow flake. Kinda like a mass of people playing a "good dark elf" because they love Drizzt, not realizing that by making a swarm of clones they are cheapening the entire concept. | |} ---- ---- Aurin can RP as traitors to the Queen; Granok alrady are traitors to their peoples way of life; Mordesh... well they are mordesh :) There are plenty traitorous RP lines that fit perfectly with the lore :) and honestly, when has something like Lore stopped RP'rs anyway? | |} ---- ---- Er... Lore is important to the vast majority of roleplayers. And what's with your "examples"? They don't actually follow the request of the OP at all. | |} ---- ---- If they can kill one so easily then they can kill more just as easily and not even betrayers. Even my limited time in that stupid Draken starting area, I noticednot all Draken are honourable and don't seem to mind watching a dishonourable act and going along with it. I'd love to have a real betrayal quest in Wildstar like EQ2 had. Hoods and ICI can't catch them all, it's stupid to think they can. Also players are the exception to social stereotypes. | |} ---- ---- I'm seeing this a bit with the Dark-no-hug Aurin and the friendly Chua people who love trees. | |} ---- Honestly if someone wants to play a good Darkelf or Dark no hug Aurin who are we to say they are wrong? Is it just a hipster saying it's cool there for they hate it? Seriously options to betray should be standard in an MMORPG by now. This is Nexus kinda feels like a lawless Frontier, so why not? | |} ---- Most RP'rs will make their own headcannon when Lore is vague / inconvienient. That happens in pretty much every MMO i've played / RP'd in. The examples were aimed at your desire for lore relevant 'traitor' narratives for the Exile races. Just was putting them out there. I already addressed OP. Faction betrayal wouldn't work well in this game. If the Blackhoods didn't get the exile defectors the ICI would get them the minute they tried to turn Dom. Then they would be tortured for information and disposed of. The Same would be true of Dominion defectors to the Exiles; What the ICI didn't get the Blackhoods would. Then they would end up in Avra's dungeon and have info tortured out of them, then be disposed of. The closest we might get is a switch to C.o.G.S. , a neutral faction. The animosity between the Ex and Dom is a tad to strong to reasonably facilitate betrayal IMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua who love trees don't make it off the Dommie Arkship, that's why. :P | |} ---- Does the Arkship have trees? I must go there and help Dommies to tend to their plants! | |} ---- Only in the Aurin training zone, I believe. | |} ---- Yeah Deadeye would have shot them for not being nice. | |} ---- And Aurin who are mean don't live much longer... :P | |} ---- They live just fine, stop spreading your propaganda :P We reeducate mean Aurin. With mushrooms and videos of Disney >:D | |} ---- ---- So we're collectors items, Collect me while you can! >D: | |} ---- ---- This is true, if they're caught. The quest line in Whitevale for Exiles has you find two defectors/spies that are Black Hoods. | |} ---- ---- I disagree. The faction conflict is very much political in WildStar, as opposed to the racial divides in WoW where it's all "ORCS VS HOOMANS FOR ALL TIME". I don't really get very much in the way of specifically racially motivated animosity in WildStar's lore. | |} ---- Chua X Aurin Draken X Granok Mordesh...well they are Mordesh... Mechari are just plain terminators and humans vs eldany humans Just because a divest isn't racial doesn't mean faction members will be welcome with out hot lead / plasma to the body :) | |} ---- ---- Both of whom get killed in the process. | |} ---- ---- You had me at "best race ever created", then lost me at "Everything seemed so uptight and rigid." The voice bits for Mondo and the other Chua have me giggling no matter how many times I hear them. They are anything but "uptight and rigid." "Science without violence is boring.." "Mondo not bloodthirsty, science is bloodthirsty. Mondo a scientist." "Science hurts. If it doesn't, Mondo makes sure it does!" Also, Corrigan Doon in the capital city is really funny - I always make it a point to read his stuff. He's facisnating to me, an Enickma even. | |} ---- Only because they got sloppy and were caught! | |} ---- The Back Hoods knew there was at least one double agent, so no it's not only because they got sloppy. | |} ---- It's impossible not to get caught. You either get caught by the secret police of the faction you are leaving; or you get caught by the secret police of the faction you are joining. Neither situation has a happy ending :) | |} ---- That's a pretty absolute statement you've got there. It would be incorrect by its very nature! And how did they know, hm? | |} ---- ---- By the stuff they were doing, like sabotage and the rest. They were doing what they were supposed to, and that lead the Black Hoods into suspecting a double agent. That caused them to start investigate, and lead to the agents getting killed. None of those things required a mistake on the part of the double agents. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a computer game. | |} ---- ---- I've taken to answering the questions 'wrong' when I get the itch to roll a new alt... (hugs trees, def. not a fan of Zin) Still haven't been vaporized. | |} ---- So? :P | |} ---- Considering the dominion essentially murdered tons of Aurin and Arboria just for briefly helping the Exile Humans (from what I gathered that I read about the storyline/lore, the Dominion didn't even TRY to win the Aurin over, and the Aurin had never even heard of the Dominion or any of this shit until the Humans arrived needing help), I can't imagine any Aurin willing to join the Dominion. I mean, I'm sure someone could think of a way to be that special different one who hates trees or has someone they hate so much theyre willing to go Dommie, but still. Also this. Also, on a personal sidenote: I despise Chua and would prefer them to stay on their own dirty side of the line ^.^ | |} ---- Yes, it does. Here's an instant improvement for you: allowing players to be able to play with their friends despite their prefered race. When I started Wildstar, every friend of mine wanted to go Exile. I wanted to go Dominion. So if I wanted to play with them and keep in touch, I had NO CHOICE but to go Exile and make a race I didn't actually like. Sure, at the end the character I made grew on me and all that, but that's not true of all cases. Sure, I could keep in touch via whispers, but not with all of them at the same time the same way a shared chat channel or Circle allows (because those are faction specific). The point is, there's a lot of people who do not give a crap about how they character looks. But on the other side of the fence there's another ton of people who do care. They might not like the aesthetics of certain races, maybe they just love the aesthetics of another, maybe they just don't like a particular faction because of whatever reason. It doesn't matter. A hard, unchangeable faction system can force players into playing what they do not want to play if their group of friends doesn't have the same preferences. But I guess all MMO players are soloers and, thus, they have no friends at all or something, right? | |} ---- Not if the Draken emperor unfairly treated one of their warriors, and the said tyrant draken slayed that draken warriors entire family and hung them and did unspeakable things to them.. both his wife and baby Draken son, so when he came home and saw them there burning and hung... he felt the need to destroy the symbol of monarch that represented his people. This Draken, lets call him Drakimus Maximus Deridius, gets sold into Dominion slavery along with many Exile warriors and soldiers to battle it out for their very lives in an arena setup to entertain the dominion and their Draken emperor. Drakimus finds unison within his Exile comrades and vows to seek vengence in this life or the next.. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!??!?! But seriously, Id love to see a Draken on the Exile storyline, and im sure many others would love to see X race here and there, Itd be nice to have a Exile only looking raid or 1800 piece on a Draken.. | |} ---- ---- Neither side seems to actually be "good" so I don't see why you have to side with the Dominion to be dark, would figure a dark aurin would want to kill more chua tbh. | |} ---- Well I do preserve some of my Aurin meals in the freezer. I should save the best sexiest one for last and keep that as a collector's piece...if my appetite allows it. | |} ---- Which means the wall can be breached by a simple clever betrayal quest. Joining Dominion? HEY got a pardon by the Emperor! Joining the Exiles. Pffts we're all riff raff criminals anyways. See no problem here joining Exiles. | |} ---- ---- Hello. I want to introduce you to Chua marauders in Auroria. They are to the south and they are going "against the lore" that CLEARLY states that all Chua are abbiding Dominion citizens. I also want to introduce you to some Luminai and their Mechari friends, who are, not only in backstory, but also shown in-game (in Deradune, specifically) to be conspiring against the Emperor so they can seize power and make things their way. Yes, they are all traitors, but one nation's traitor is another nation's hero. Heck, Emperor Myrcalus got into his position by basically betraying the previous emperor and killing him. What did the Empire think about that? "Oh, Myrcalus, you are our hero!" Nobody likes a traitor, indeed. Also, why should the player be the protagonist of the story? I don't think we even can, considering there's thousands of us being the totally "one and only" protagonist of the storyline. That's just cheap storytelling to make the player care. "You should care..." says the writer "...because you are the CHOSEN ONE!". Lazy. | |} ---- Chua are never claimed to be completely 100% abiding dominion citizens (obviously, since they make up a good portion of C.o.G.S.). Chua would leave the dominion for science in a second; but they would also be skinned the moment they were in reach of an Exile. In Deradune there was a single Luminai who was plotting against the Emperor... Agent Lex took care of him... This supports the position that Dominion traitors do not live long. The previous emperor was corrupt and destroying the Dominion from the inside. The Millennials supported Myrcalus against his predecessor; and they are the true arbiters of dominion power. Sure you can escape the Dominion and the Exiles; but if you ARE Dominion / Exile and end up in the opposite factions base... you'll find yourself on Avra's killing racks or on the business end of Agent Lex's boom stick in no time flat. | |} ---- The guy was hanging out in Dominion-held territory - of course he wasn't going to live long. If he'd high-tailed it elsewhere, he'd likely still be kicking. | |} ---- ---- ---- What race did I put in a cliché basket? It's as much a fact that Chua ultimately worship science as it is a fact that Aurin do trees. This is a stylized game, and all the races are necessarily clichéd by design :) Technically speaking, the Dominion inhabited Nexus first (the Millennials were built there, as was the first Luminai/ emperor. Tresayne Toria, the literal progenitor of the Dominion also has lived on Nexus for several thousand years). They simply had lost the directions back :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Technically speaking at that time there was no Dominion, it was just a bunch of humans who were being experimented on, some wanted to escape and were destroyed for the attempt. (Wilderrun Shipwreck) To be correct humans got there first but as far as the first governing body as Dominion or Exiles getting there first, it was the Exiles. Ya know since Millennials didn't found the Dominion till they left Nexus. | |} ---- And the Colonists didn't found the United States until they left Britan :) Not only were the Dominions members there first.... Axis Pheydra has top level access to the Genetic Archives / the Nexus Project infrastructure | |} ---- ---- There is very little doubt in my mind that about any Chua could be bribed to change sides for a pile of explosives and a can of sprite. Indivudual draken are unlikely to 'defect' but a clan or house as a whole might change sides through some honorable combat and whatnot. The dominion is so great that some draken might change sides for a glorious battle and the awesome death most of them crave. Another point, more than a few Aurin were left on Arboria and I haven't seen it stated that the dominion completely glassed the planet. Eventually these Aurin would likely be brought into the fold and possibly utilized for their natural stealthiness. | |} ---- Good thing DREDD fits all chua with remote detonation implants :) go ahead little Chua, run along to the Exiles, you will be totally safe and explosion free ;D But seriously, If Pheydra didn't get you, Avra would. Draken are honour bound to the Emperor, what do you think they are, Granok? LOL sorry boulder brains, that one was too easy :) Draken would kill themselves before dishonouring themselves by turning to the Exiles. And even if a clan did; you could expect them to be gone in short order. The other clans would immediately wipe their disdainful smear off of their honour. Aurin are scrappy, but not stealthy per-see. The Dominion didn't glass their planet, they sent big combine harvesters to collect the trees. The planet is otherwise fine. As far as the Lore has gotten, the Dominion didn't even send a proper invasion force, they just sent Chua farming equipment to take the trees with some guards to defend the Chua planet reapers (mile long harvesting machines). I imagine Arboria is under blockade by the Dominion, just like Grismara. | |} ---- ---- ROFL So the Aurin ran for their lives and feared for the survival of their species for no reason. Farm equipment my rear. That's a good one. | |} ---- If chua are running anything you RUN! While the planet reapers are essentially big combine harvesters... they are BIG carbine harvesters (over a mile wide, with guards and did I mention... CHUA!!!!!!!) Plus the trees were kinda important to the Aurin. They kinda depended on those trees for... living in, and on, and around, and pretty much everything :) | |} ---- You and Nazryn totally mispelled quarantine wrong. A blockade is more to stop trade and travel, since neither arboria or grismara have either I would wager the dominion has listening posts there or at most a small research base in the case of grismara. I visualize some chua trying to weaponize up a T-virus over there. Arboria Is likely buzzing with industry ships and home to a large camp of the Dominion Conservation Society (those people that stop the draken from hunting Deradune into extinction). No point in a Blockade since the Aurin didnt have ships capable of long distance space flight notable enough to reach anywhere important. | |} ---- They have no interest in keeping Arborian Aurin from going Extinct. Arboria is not Nexus. | |} ---- Take a real life example of what kind of resources we get from our own rain forests. Everything from meds to exotic pets from arboria would be a resource the dominion would enjoy greatly. | |} ---- Aurin skin boots too. They don't need the Aurin to harvest those things. Trust me, the Dominion aren't tickling them with featherduster guns. | |} ---- There is no non-zombie life on grismara. The quarantine at this point is a complete (mostly) blockade of the planet. The lore recounts survivors of Grismara managing to slip past the blockade. Also Arboria isn't quarantined; but the Dominion do have the planet locked down at least from space, and probably with additional resource processing plants on the surface. The blockade is to keep the Exiles out, not the Aurin in :) I think you underestimate the engenuity of Chua engineers :) For science of course........ | |} ---- ---- What if it goes both ways, and the chua make a giant one for everyone out of the Mother Tree? They could pass the peace pipe for years :) | |} ---- ----